Reiji Yoshino
|-|Reiji Yoshino= |-|Loki= Summary Reiji Yoshino (芳乃 零二, Yoshino Reiji) is the protagonist of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Reiji is an orphan who lost both his parents in the last war. After leaving Tsukuyomi-jima for work and training for four years, he returned to his home island, reuniting with old friends and well as meeting new ones. One day, however, he found himself dragged into a starry dimension called Eye Space and was forced to take part in a survival game between magi known as Ragnarök. Almost getting killed by the hands of Momiji Satomura, the first new friend he met and another unwilling participant of Ragnarök, Reiji was forced to awaken as the thirteenth magus summoner and fight to protect his daily life. He summoned Sakura, his partner, and self-proclaimed ultimate weapon, and was able to fend off Momiji along with Sayuki, his adoptive sister and another magus of Ragnarök. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B physcally 5-B with Fenris Wolf | At least 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Yoshino Reiji, Loki, Gaia Uranus, The one who rules all of this world Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Magi | Gaia Uranus Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition (via Uroarbrunnr), Energy Manipulation, Information Analysis (Via Mimisbrunnr; Can get all information on a technique by looking at it before it is fully cast), Time Manipulation (Can rewind things back to their prior state within a 24 hour timeframe via Da Capo), Summoning (Can summon people who he has met within a 24 hour timeframe), Invulnerability (via Da Capo: Einhalt; by stopping his own time, he can turn himself into a being in the past so attacks that come from the present and future cannot reach him), Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicaple since it takes them a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Power Nullification (via Da Capo, can return an opponent's powers and attacks back to the states before they exist, nullifies them in progress with a limitation of 24 hours timeframe, Da Capo:Zero has no such limit) |-|End of Ragnarok=All previous abilities in addition to Enhanced Time Manipulation (Da Capo Zero can revert any object back to its prior state without Da Capo's initial timeframe limit), Existence Erasure (via Da Capo: Zero, can returns anything: powers, concepts, existence, space, time back to nothingness), Can restore the magical weapons of the magi he had absorbs to uses their power, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (via Turbulence; Can transform his body into lightning), Causality Manipulation (via Nothung), Conceptual Manipulation (Can rewrite and destroy concepts via Tyrfing), Mathematics Manipulation (Via Achilles Paradox;can rewrites any numerical concepts of an object to infinity or bring them down to 0), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (via Stringload; Can nullify attacks by reducing their kinetic energy to zero, can generates kinetic energy to attack the opponent), can defy reality (via Trickster Deprived; allows him to survives attacks that is much higher than his durability), Power Mimicry, Power Modification (Via.Shining Memomries; can perfectly replicate weapons and modify them further), Reality Warping (via Gjallarhorn, can manipulate the reality through his words), Limited Telekinesis (can control the 666 knives of Stream Field to attack his opponent), Life-Force Absorption (via.Mistelteinn; can absorb the life force of the enemies by stabbing them with Mistelteinn's card), Healing (via Mistelteinn; the life forces absorbed by Mistelteinn can be used to heal), Forcefield Creation (via Sweet Home), Sense Manipulation (via Grimoire; can steals the senses of the enemies by hitting them), Statistics Reduction (via Gleipnir), Homing Attack (via Utamaru and Archimedes), Statistics Amplification (via Flugel Blizt), Enhanced Sense (Via Skinfaxi; can senses the other magi's magical energy in a island-wide range) Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Wall level physically (can trades blows with Ryuichi whose fists can cause explosions), Planet level with Fenris Wolf (Rivals Ryuichi 's Thor's Hammer in power) | At least Planet level (Overpowered Odin's Overlimit Gungnir, which should be stronger than normal Gungnir ), Higher with numerous attacks within his Da Capo Curtain Call's arsenal, Overload Tyrfing ignores durability by striking at the target's concept and destroying them | Universe level+ (Effortlessly overpowered Odin's 50% Gungnir. Became the victor of the Ragnarok ritual of his world, constantly performing Fortissimo, the ultimate magic, to merge various timelines into his timeline to create a world where every Ragnarok participant is still alive) Speed: FTL (Manages to keep up with Ryuichi's lightspeed), Higher with Uroarbrunnr (Can adapt to the opponent's speed and eventually reaches their level) | same as before, Infinite attack speed with Overload Tyrfing (Overload Tyrfing ignores the concept of distance and strike directly at the opponent . It was stated to be inescapaple, regardless of speed and distance ) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Wall class (Can trade blow with Ryuichi whose fist can cause explosion through sheer force) | Unknown, likely the same as before | Unknown Durability: Wall level physically (should be comparable to Sayuki, who can tanks Kengo's attack) | At least Planet level (Survived Odin's Overlimit Gungnir, which is stronger than his casual Gungnir though to an unknown degree) much higher using Aegis Bringer (The shield tanked Odin's Gungnir when he was using 50% of his power, though it was destroyed after that) | Unknown, likely the same as before Stamina: Very high (can fights for a long period of time without losing much strenght, can still keep on fighting Odin even though he got almost killed by Odin's Gungnir and lost most of his magical energy) Range: Standard Melee Range with his fist, possibly Hundreds of meters with Mythic Class magic like Fenris Wolf (Should be comparable to Umi's Laevateinn-Judgement, which can reach Ryuichi who was hundreds of meters away) Standard Equipment: *'Sakura' (サクラ Sakura): Reiji possesses a humanoid tactical weapon, which also acts as a partner, called Sakura. Sakura's power can completely obliterate a whole solar system, but since it consumes too much energy, which can cause her to break down after even a single strike, her powers were limited by a system of nine seals. **'Lævateinn' (穢れなき桜光の聖剣（レーヴァテイン） revantein; Norse for Damage Twig, Japanese for Holy Sword of the Untainted Cherry Blossom Light): Sakura's power is a type of magic that can be shot out as a gigantic energy blast, capable of crushing an entire planet in its best condition. Since this attack requires an enormous amount of magical power, Lævateinn was limited by a nine seals system to prevent her from breaking down Notbas well as causing unrepairable destruction. Weaknesses: If his weapon gets destroyed, he will get erased from existence. Da Capo can only restore a magi's physical state, not their magical energy (Although this is no longer a weakness after he achieved Da Capo: Zero). He can only analyze an opponents ability by seeing them be cast first. Key: Base | End of Ragnarok (Sakura route) | Loki (Post-Ragnarok Reiji) Notable Attack/Techniques: |-|Main abilities= 1572_(1).jpg|Da Capo 1586.jpg|Fenris Wolf 1613.jpg|Asgard Wolf 1629.jpg|Da Capo: Zero 1601.jpg|Fortissimo Da Capo: Reiji’s primary ability. It allows him to revert anything back to its former state within a 24 hours limit or summon other people whom he has met within those 24 hours. Reiji mainly uses this ability for healing and support his allies, but later discovered that it’s can be used as a defense ability by reverting any attack back to the state they were before they exist, completely nullifying them. This ability can even nullify abstract laws like Jin’s Arcadia. When Da Capo is used for healing, it can only heal physical injuries, but it can't restore the targets magical energy. Da Capo is said many times that it can allow Reiji to summon anyone from any distance. Though it's unclear how true this is, Reiji was able to summon any magi in the island without any problem, and he can even summon people who were banished to a pocket dimension. Later, Reiji was able to utilize Da Capo’s summoning ability in battle by summoning his opponent in mid-air when they are charging their attacks or trying to hit him, leaving them full of openings and vulnerable to his attack. Mimisbrunnr: An ability shared between Sakura and Reiji. By accessing Mimisbrunnr, Reiji can get every information about his opponent’s abilities like their destructive force, power, and speed before his opponent can fully cast them. However, in order to get the information, Reiji must see the ability to analyze them. Uroarbrunnr: In his fight with Ryuichi, in order to keep up with his light speed, Reiji has to increase the efficiency of his talent of predicting his opponent’s move with magical energy,which results in a complete precognition ability called Uroarbrunnr, which allows Reiji to see a few seconds into the future and letting him know where his opponent will strike to counter back. Step Leader: An ability to enhance the user’s strength and speed with magical energy to match the opponent. By combining this with his Uroarbrunnr, Reiji can predict any attack his opponent would make and enhance himself with enough magical energy to counter back. This allowed him to be able to keep up with Ryuichi’s Light Speed and manage to fight him on the equal ground. Fenris Wolf: Reiji charges enormous magical energy into his fist and fires them at his opponent. The attack is strong enough to match its strength against other mythical class magics like Ryuichi's Thor’s Hammer, which can destroy the world. Da Capo: Einhalt: One of Reiji’s strongest defense abilities. In order to counter against Ryuichi’s power to control his opponent’s future, Reiji used Da Capo on himself to anchor himself in the past, separating himself from all laws of the universe so that no force in the present and future can harm him. Asgard Wolf: Reiji and Ryuichi's combination technique. Both of them fire Fenris Wolf and Thor's Hammer at the same time and combine them into a powerful energy blast. Although at first glance this technique seems like a normal, if really strong energy blast, it is actually launched with Reiji's Da Capo and Ryuichi's Nothung. When the attack connects to Odin, it reverts his existence back to "24 hours prior to the future", the concept of "24 hours prior to the future" then gets repeated by Da Capo and repeats over and over to revert Odin's existence back to 24 hours again. Thus it creates an infinite loop of rewind, reverting Odin's existence back to the time before he became eternal and finally destroys him with the raw power of Asgard Wolf. Da Capo: Zero: The strongest form of Da Capo and one of the most powerful concept magic. Achieved upon realized his Da Capo’s real nature, Reiji can now rewind anything back to its former state with no timeframe limit. In Reiji’s own word, “there is no ability or magical weapon it cannot affect”. Even time, space, concepts, the world could be rewind back to nothingness with this power. With it, Reiji had overwritten Odin’s Eternity Absolute, reverted Odin’s existence back to the state before he became eternal; returned Isable, a world purely made out of concept magic, back to nothingness. Unlike Da Capo, Da Capo: Zero can heal a person’s physical injuries along with their magical energies and power. And as long as Reiji is still using his power, the reverted existence will be returned back to a fixed point in time. It can also be used to restore any object back to its primal state, as seen with Sayuki’s weapon. Fortissimo: The ultimate magic Reiji has attained as the victor of Ragnarok. After achieving this power, Reiji can freely travel across through parallel worlds and gain the ability to merge the parallel worlds with his world. This power can only activate by having Reiji and another Ragnarok victor to cast it. As a result, Reiji's world and the other victor's world will be merged into one. |-|Da Capo: Curtain Call= ' File:1590.jpg|Gjallarhorn File:1591.jpg|Shining Memories File:1594.jpg|String Load File:1595.jpg|Utamaru and Archimedes File:1597.jpg|Overload Tyrfing File:1592.jpg|Gravitation-Naeus File:1593.jpg|Aegis Bringer File:1596.jpg|Overload Laevateinn ' Da Capo: Curtain Call: Reiji’s Second Access. Acquired after gaining a deeper understanding of his magic, it allows Reiji to temporally restore the magical weapons of the magi he has absorbed and uses their powers just as effectively as the original users. Gjallarhorn: Inherited from Jin Arizuka, a magical weapon which takes the form of a cell phone that allows the user to bend reality with their words. * Arcadia Jinx: By using Gjallarhorn, which is inherited from Jin Arizuka, Reiji can manipulate reality with his words. Anything Reiji says will become a concept of reality he can command, using it to defend himself from attacks, or command people to stop using their power (the defense of Arcadia Jinx is described to be strong enough to stop even Sakura’s Laevateinn). This ability, however, is the weakest concept magic of the series, as it can be easily overwritten by any concept magic. And the user can only focus on one target at a time. It costs the user a lot of magical energy to maintain the rules that are placed by Arcadia Jinx until the user releases it. If the order is simply “protect me” The opponent can aim at another target that happens to be on the same track at the user, Arcadia Jinx won't respond to it. Shining Memories: Inherited from Umi Kajiura, which takes the form of a pair of glasses with the ability to copy any weapon that Umi has seen and can modify them to how she sees fit. *'Galaxy Angel: ' By using Shining Memories, which he inherited from Kajiura Umi, Reiji can copy any magical weapon he saw once, with the condition that he has to know well what can that magical weapon do. This copy ability require nearly no magical energy to used. The copied magical weapons will be exactly like the original to its basic compoment, although the user can modify them to how they see fit. If the weapons are destroyed or heavily damaged, the user can just “reload” the weapons, making them good as new. Achimedes and Utamaru: Inherited from Sayuki Kurobane, they are 2 handguns that use the user’s magical energy as bullets. They can also become the stronger the more energy Sayuki pours into them. * Fluegel Blizt: Sayuki focuses magical energy in her body and unleashes it all at once to creates a distortion in time-space to greatly increase her speed to the point of surpassing the speed of light, although only for a short time. * Weiss Schwarz: Sayuki’s main offensive rune. She focuses the mana into her two guns and fires them at her opponent. The 2 bullets then recognize their target’s sound and chases them infinitely until they hit them. Even the smallest sound like a heartbeat will become the beacon for these 2 bullets to follow, making it a technique that is incredibly hard to avoid. *'Sturm-Kreuz:' Sayuki’s last resort rune. This technique is done through 3 states. First, Sayuki fires a huge amount of bullets into the air, then said bullets enter a state called Einhalt (stop) where they will stop in mid-air, flow to the sky, and hide in the environment. And at the final state, Razen (release), Sayuki lets all of the bullets that she has prepared to rain down at the opponent, the destruction of this technique was compared to a meteor storm. Although its destructive power is nowhere near that to the mythic class magics, Sturm-Kreuz is still strong enough to destroy the opponent’s magical weapon, and since it’s a wide-range attack, it leaves the opponent nowhere to hide from the barrage of the myriad number of bullets. Jarngreip: Inherited from Ryuichi Sumeragi. Takes the form of a steel gauntlet warped around Ryuichi’s right arm. Described as the most durable among the magical weapons with the unique ability to absorb energy and converts them to the users own magical energy. * Turbulence: Ryuichi’s primary rune. Upon its activation, Ryuichi’s hair turns blond and his eyes turn green. In this state, Ryuichi’s entire body is converted into lightning and capable of moving at the speed of light. *'Thor’s Hammer:' Ryuichi’s mythic class magic. In his Turbulence mode, Ryuichi focus a large portion of his magical energies into his gauntlet, forms a spear of lightning and launches it at his opponent. The spear travels at the speed of light with its destructive power rivaling even Sakura’s Laevateinn, which is capable of destroying the world in a single attack. * Nothung: By reaching out to 9 different parallel worlds where the exact same event as his world is happening but each heading to a different possibility, Ryuichi could choose one of those possibilities and applies it to his world, bring out his desirable result. However, in order to control the future of a target, Ryuichi needs to touch them, so this ability is terribly short-ranged. Another limitation of this ability is that the future Ryuichi want to create can't be the one that is beyond his ability to change, it has to be a possibility where Nothung has touched his opponent. *'Thor’s Hammer: Full Access:' A combination of Thor’s Hammer and Nothung. After Ryuichi uses Nothung on Thor’s Hammer, the number of spears of lightning goes from one to nine, nine spears of lightning that represent 9 parallel worlds that Ryuichi can reach out. The offensive rune is Ryuichi’s last resort: It's 9 times stronger and 9 times faster than the original Thor’s Hammer. However, this is not what makes Thor’s Hammer Full Access stand out from the other Mythic Class magics. After the attack is thrown and manages to hit the opponent, Ryuichi activates Nothung (which is launched along with the lightning spears, removing its short-range weakness) on the opponent and forces the possibility where his opponent’s the most vulnerable to his attack onto them. He could choose a possibility where his opponent has failed to develop a barrier, or a possibility where they are failed to dodge his attack, or even a possibility where Ryuichi has enough conditions to kills them. It doesn't matter if his opponent has already built up a barrier, Nothung will still force the reality where they didn't onto them. This washow Ryuichi manage to overcome Odin’s barrier by choosing a reality where he’s has failed to build it up. In his fight with Reiji, since Ryuichi can't kill him because magi's only die when their magical weapon is destroyed, Ryuichi searched for a reality where Reiji’s magical weapon is right next to him, making Reiji’s vulnerable to Thor’s Hammer Full Access’s destruction. This attack could be countered by hiding another trump card which could overcome TH:FA and set up another defense as a decoy. This is how Jin was able to defeat Ryuichi, by set up Muspelheim as his defense and let Ryuichi choose a future where Jin failed to develop Muspelheim, Jin proceed to uses Endless Banish to erases Thor's Hammer Full Access from existence. Svafrlami: Inherited from Nagisa Suzushiro. It’s a magical weapon that takes the form of a demonic sword from the Norse mythology that always brings the absolute victory for it’s user in exchange for their total destruction. * Hlidskjaf: Nagisa’s rune gives her the ability to see a few second in the future, allowing her to dodge her opponent’s attacks before they happen. *'Sacred Walt:' When using this ability, Nagisa’s hair turns white and her demonic sword become a holy sword. In this form, Nagisa is able to resist any magical abnormality that is inflicted on her by the opponents, like Momiji’s sense manipulation. But it can hardly resist abnormality that is done by Concept Magics. Tyrfing: Nagisa’s mythic class technique. Once activated, Nagisa switches into her Sacred Walt mode and focus her magical energies into Svafrlami and swings it at her target. The blade then unleashes a wave of energy that strikes her enemies with the concept of “cut and destroys everything” and erases them from existence. The very nature of this mythic class technique is a high level Concept Magic, so it always strikes at its targets very concept, ignores offensive and defensive strength, and easily cut down even mythic class magic. Not even a conceptually "indestructible" weapon can survive against it. Tyrfing was able to once match its strength against Odin’s Gungnir, until Odin poured more mana into Gungnir and overpowered her. However, Tyrfing does has its limit. It was shown in Nagisa’s fight against Sakura that Tyrfing can not cut through an attack that has magnitude as big as Dual Laevateinn and although the technique is very potent, it has a deathly weakness: Nagisa can only use Tyrfing up to 3 times. After the third time it is used, Svarflami will shatter itself, leading to Nagisa’s death. *'Trickster-Deprives:' Nagisa’s ability that allows her to "defy" reality and create a miracle from the impossible, allowing her to survive the destruction of attacks that is higher than her durability. The only time Nagisa ever uses this is in Sakura route where she has to face the total destruction of Dual Laevateinn. Thanks to this ability, Nagisa had managed to survive but was left without much strength afterward. *'Achilles-Paradox:' An ability that manipulates the concept of “number”. By touching an object, Nagisa can rewrite its numerical concept such as "the number of damages of an attack", "the number of times a weapon can be used", etc. Thanks to this ability, Nagisa had rewritten her Tyrfing’s usable limit from 3 to infinity, nullifying its initial weakness and allowing her to use it as many times as she wants without worrying about its self-destruction. She’s even fully confident that she can rewrite the number of damages that Dual Laevateinn can deal into nearly zero or close to zero since this rune is still not perfected yet. *'Overload Tyrfing:' A stronger version of Tyrfing. Although from an outsiders perspective it looks like Nagisa only swings Svarflami one time, the sword is swung 3 times in an instant, immensely increase its power and conceptual layers, strong enough that it is capable of cutting through Odin’s infinite space and tear apart Jin’s Forbes Blutgang. Even in Reiji’s Da Capo Curtain Call's arsenal, Overload Tyrfing is regarded as the most powerful technique, which should put it above Overload Laevateinn in power. Grimoire: Inherited from Momiji Satomura. Takes the form of a series of 7 crystals with different color hovering around Momiji which she could control in a telekinetic fashion and also the most fragile weapons among the ones in Ragnarok ritual. All of Grimoire’s crystals can fire laser beams that travel at the speed of light and whoever gets hit by those laser beams will have their sense stolen from them. * L’Arc En Ciel: By hitting the target with each of Grimoire’s crystal’s beams, Momiji can steal a sense that corresponding to the crystal hit them. The target doesn’t need to take the full damage from Grimoire to have their sense stolen, only a small scratch from the attack is enough for the target to suffer the penalty. Blocking Grimoire’s attacks with barrier won't work, because the barrier is an extension of the caster, so they still have to suffer the penalties. The duration of this ability is around 3 minutes, but that is enough for Momiji to take advantage and kill her opponent. Once the target has suffered from having all of 7 senses taken away from them, L’Arc En Ciel can activate its hidden ability. When Grimoire gets totally annihilated by the opponent, Momiji can undo all the 7 penalties that are inflected by Grimoire on the opponent to fully resurrect herself in full condition All of her mana will be fully restored, all manner of injuries will be removed and all of 7 crystals of grimoire will be completely restored. Although the opponent would regain all of their senses back, they are still marked as a sinner and a target for a fullpower Judgement. *'Judgement:' Momiji’s mythic class technique. Momiji gathers all of the seven crystals power into her hand and fires a blast of 7 colored beams at her opponent. Although it’s inferior to Laevateinn in power, Judgment is still capable of one-shotting the magi and their magical weapon. The unique trait of this mythic class attack is it’s able to recognize its target, who has been marked as a sinner by Grimoire (in other words, got their senses stolen by it) and chases them with a speed 7 times faster than the speed of light. The more penalties the target has to carry, the more powerful Judgement becomes. In the case a target has suffered all 7 penalties, Judgment would become an attack that rivals Laevateinn in power. *'Gleipnir:' The target of Grimoire would have their attack power decrease for each penalty they have to carry. However, if the opponent’s technique is too powerful, Gleipnir wouldn’t be able to hold it back and will get destroyed as a result. String Load: Inherited from Ayane Amamiya. It A series of red piano strings stemmed from Ayane’s pair of gloves, each of them is extremely thin and can hardly be seen with normal eyes, and have the ability to manipulate the kinetic energy of anything it touches. *'Skinfaxi:' By enhancing her sixth sense with magical energy, Ayane can detect the magical energy signal coming from the other magi. This ability works like a radar and its range is massive enough to cover the entire island of Tsukuyomi-jima. However, this ability can only locate magi, the higher rank like Yggdrasil or lower rank like Creator would not be detected by this ability. *'Brisingamen:' String Load’s ability to manipulates the kinetic energy. By touching a moving object with String Load’s string, Ayane can reduce all of its kinetic energy to zero and completely immobilizes it. The target could be varies from simple objects like human fleshes (Ayane can traps people in String Load’s net without Kinetic energy to moves, like a spider traps its prey in the web) to the powerful mythic class attacks (The attacks that touches Ayane’s strings would get their kinetic energy reduced to zero, get negated completely), make this ability an absolute defense for Ayane. Brisingamen at its peak can negate even Odin’s Gungnir, however, it cost most of Ayane’s magical energy to perform this feat. *'Dainsleif:' An opposite ability to Brisingamen. Ayane conversing her magical energy to generates an enormous amount of kinetic energy into her string, turns them into deathly blades that have the destructive power equal to a mythic class attack and attacks her opponent with those amount of kinetic energy. Eckesachs: Inherited from Hagane Todoroki. A magical weapon that takes the form of a giant axe that is conceptually "indestructible" and has the power to manipulate the gravitational field. *'Graviton Press:' Hagane's rune ability. It allows him to manipulate gravitational fields to increase the targets weight to make them heavier or decrease it to make them lighter vice versa. *'My World:' An ability that makes use of Hagane’s lack of education. Any ability that is too complicated for Hagane to understand will not work against him, but physical attacks against him are still effective. Stream Field: Inherited from Kengo Kirisaki. A series of 666 knives that can be controlled in a telekinesis fashion to attack the opponent. These knives are not really durable, in fact they are not any different from the normal knives, but they make up with the sheer number. As long as all of the 666 knives are not destroyed at the same time, Kengo can keep on recreating them. however, it would cost him a lot of magical energy to do so. *'Nero Apocalypse:' Kengo launches all of the knives at his opponent, combining them into an attack that would deal severe damage to the target. Sweet home: Inherited from Hinako Takamine. A magical weapon that takes the form of a birdcage that can create a very strong barrier but the weapon doesn’t has much offensive power. *'Aegis Maiden:' A magical barrier strong enough to stop the attacks that is on mythic class level. Any energy-based attacks made against would get absorbed by the barrier and the physical ones would get deflected. The user can choose whoever has the privilege to enter and can attack through the barrier, making this ability really useful when fighting alongside allies. *'Caged Birds:' Hinako can open the Sweet Home’s gate and fires shot of energy that takes the form of small birds. These birds can hardly deal any damage and would disappear right after making contact with the opponent. This is Hinako’s only offensive technique. Mistillteinn: Inherited from Keisuke Sanada. The magical weapon takes the form of a deck of sixty cards that can be controlled by the user in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent. When in combat, only fifty-nine of the cards are doing the fighting and the user keep the Joker card for himself so that they can keep regenerating as long as all sixty cards are not destroyed at the same time. *'Storm Bringer:' By stabbing the opponent with one of Mistilteinn’s cards, Keisuke can drain their life force and stores them in Mistilteinn. These life forces can be used to heal the user and allies or keep near-death patients from dying (although just temporally). combination technique Gravitation Naeus: A combination attack of Hagane and Kengo. As Hagane traps the opponent in a really high gravitational field, Kengo launches all of his 666 knives (which have their weight increased by Hagane’s Graviton Press) at his opponent. Aegis-Bringer: By combining Hinako’s Aegis Maiden and Keisuke’s Storm Bringer, Reiji can create a barrier that can stop mythic class magics and drain the life force (or destructive energies) of anything that come into contact with it. It was strong enough to stop even Odin’s Gungnir, although it got destroyed in the process. Overload Laevateinn: By combining 3 mythic class magics: Momiji’s Judgement; Ryuichi’s Thor’s Hammer Full Access; Sakura’s full power Laevateinn, Reiji fires a blast of monstrous energy that would strike the opponent in the possibilities where they are most vulnerable to the attack, destroying them in 9 parallel worlds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2